


Never Grow Up

by queernicorn42



Series: Psych A/B/O [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alpha Carlton Lassiter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Shawn Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernicorn42/pseuds/queernicorn42
Summary: Redux of S1E1-Pilot. Set in an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU where Carlton and Shawn have been together for 10 years and have three kids. Established but secret relationship.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Psych A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914508
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spencer-Lassiter Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927283) by [TheWolfFearsHer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty). Log in to view. 



> A/B/O established relationship AU, Omega Shawn has had 3 children with Alpha Carlton. Mpreg/Implied Mpreg. Don't like, don't read :)

**Santa Barbara, 1988**

Kid Shawn scoffed politely, too relieved at having earned a piece of pie to completely censor himself,

“Oh, I’m never gonna grow up ma’am”.

**Still Santa Barbara... 2006**

Adult Shawn let out a battle cry and launched himself over the edge of the couch, accidentally pressing the remote with his palm in the process. He brought his sword hand back up to block a fierce blow from his opponents' foam broadsword but couldn’t keep his attention from slipping toward the news broadcast. Easily connecting the dots between the sweaty, fidgeting store manager and the missing electronics Shawn began to cast about for the cordless phone while still engaged in battle with the small girl.

“Wait-wait, Eva time out! Where did Mada leave the phone?”

The nine-year-old paused mid strike, blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at her father, not sure if this was a trick to distract her or an honest question. She gave up trying to deduce the answer and asked while raising both a skeptic finger and brow,

“Honest ‘n true?”

“Honest and true princess, Mada has a hunch.”

Eva grinned and said she’d check upstairs, already sprinting off. Shawn nodded his thanks and headed for the kitchen. He’d just had a flash and opened the cupboard over the microwave to grab the phone from next to the popcorn when a shrill cry sounded behind him and then a small boy was clinging to his back, brandishing a foam cutlass.

Shawn dialed the phone one handed while shouting up the stairs, “Eva help! I’ve been ambushed!”

Liam giggled in his ear and started smacking at him with his sword, whack-whack in perfect time with the ringing of the phone. Eva came skidding back into the kitchen on mismatched socks and started fencing with her brother, snatching up a mostly clean pie tin for a makeshift shield as she ran. Shawn hobbled back into the living room, ignoring the crunch of crumbs under his bare feet and arguing with the dispatcher while refereeing the kids away from the half-finished science projects on the dining room table, relieved when Liam leapt from his back onto the much-abused couch to continue the battle from there. Annoyed, Shawn informed the dispatcher that the news van tags were expired and hung up, dropping the phone to be lost in the couch cushions and wondering if Carlton would be annoyed if he just ordered pizza again for dinner.

**

Shawn had honestly forgotten about it by the time he got a call to stop by the SBPD the next afternoon. It was Tuesday, which was their Wednesday if you considered Wednesday to be ‘Humpday’. Tuesdays Liam had T-ball practice, Eva had soccer and Emma had Brownies. Also the girl's science projects were due this Friday and Liam’s first game was on Saturday and he needed his uniforms washed (and bleached). Emma needed to go to the craft store this weekend to pick up birdhouse making stuff and his mom wanted to Skype with the kids on Sunday... The disheveled, strung-out looking Beta seated next to him pulled against his restraints again, the clink bringing Shawn partially back to the present.

“You might wanna get rid of that tail light glass from your sleeve” he offered, attention already drifting toward the open Copy Room door.

A young officer was swaying to the music in his headphones, mouthing the steps to the waltz as he worked. Shawn smiled fondly, that must be Buzz. Carlton often spoke of the rookie with ill-disguised fond exasperation. Shawn would know, he introduced Carlton to the emotion. Lately Carlton had taken to complaining about the permanent smile on the young man's face and his constant worrying over learning to dance properly in time for his wedding. The Beta beside him had brushed the glass off his sleeve, directly into his boots. Shawn rolled his eyes even as something ticked in the back of his mind that it was odd to be sat beside a suspect waiting for booking, before the thought could form though his attention was diverted by the buzzing of his phone.

It was a text from Lassie, ‘Anything you want to tell me Shawn?’

Shawn frowned. It was a normal Tuesday wasn’t it? It was Tuesday, right? Shawn checked the date and time on his phone and sighed internally- yep still Tuesday. It was just after four, he’d dropped the kids at Carlton’s sister's apartment about twenty minutes ago and had about half an hour before he had to go and pick them up to get the girls to their evening activities on time. Thankfully both the soccer team and the Brownie Troop met at the same Community Center/Library next to the park with fountain that Liam, and okay Shawn, loved. A deputy called his name and led him back toward an interview room. That buzzing in the back of his head was back and louder, something about this definitely felt off Shawn realized as he approached Interview Room Five at the end of the hall.

“Soo is this where I get my money?” he asked, already knowing it wasn’t as he stepped past the blonde Beta detective and into the room.

His husband sat on the table, arms crossed and face absolutely stony,

“Why don’t you let us ask the questions for a while”?

**

The tension in Interview Room Five was palpable. If looks could kill then the man sitting across the table from Head Detective Carlton Lassiter would be dead ten times over. The thunderous expression on the officer’s face at seeing his spouse walk seemingly obliviously into the interview room was enough to give Shawn pause, he had expected annoyance from Carlton but not this level of anger. The pair proceeded to have a very intense conversation with only their eyebrows that left Lucinda distinctively uncomfortable, although never having met Lassiter’s spouse or even seen a photo, she had no clue as to why. The man only had two personal photos on his desk- a candid snapshot of his three children and a small, tastefully framed photo of a dog. She had often wondered if he was divorced or separated. He occasionally shared tidbits about his children and even his mothers on one memorable night out with the squad but he’d never spoken about his spouse that she could remember.

Carlton could feel his pulse jumping in his temple as he grits his teeth hard enough he was sure one had cracked. While they’d had conversations regarding the inevitable “outing” at work, this particular scenario had never been discussed. Carlton was biding his time, trying to reign in his anger and letting Lucinda drive the questioning while he simultaneously grilled Shawn using micro expressions.

‘What were you thinking? We agreed you wouldn’t call in tips off the news anymore to avoid a mess just like this. And where are the kids right now? I know Guster was busy and oh- god damnit, you left them with Lauren didn’t you? They’re going to be a nightmare tonight-’

Detective Barry cleared her throat and began again, “So Mr. Spencer, where were you on the night of the last robbery?”

“I was robbing a stereo shop” was his automatic, sarcastic reply. Looking straight at Carlton, Shawn silently added, ‘Obviously I wasn’t thinking. It’s Humpday and everyone has sports so shut it about sugar highs-’

That was surprisingly easy Lucinda thought, dreams of a quiet afternoon of companionable silence, doing paperwork next to Carlton began to form in her mind.

“Is that a confession? Because...”

She trailed off when it became obvious that their suspect was only paying partial attention to her, still locked in a stare down with Lassiter. She was really seeing a whole new side of her partner today. Re-focusing her thoughts Lucinda continued her interrogation, reading from the report on the man in front of her she missed the looks being traded between he and her Alpha partner. Eventually fed up with his flippant attitude and Lassiter's continued, uncharacteristic silence, Lucinda played her hand and declared him under arrest when he tried to walk out of the interview room. Smugly reciting his rights, she missed the hard look he gave her partner while insisting he had appointments he had to keep. Huffing out a breath, the suspect then announced that he was psychic.

Lassiter had looked about ready to throw himself across the table and strangle him with his bare hands. It was pretty damn hot; that fire that bubbled just beneath the calm exterior was a large part of what made Carlton so desirable in Lucinda’s eyes. He was so passionate.

“You’re claiming to be psychic?”

She asked incredulously, not believing this bullshit for a minute.

The Omega suspect smiled cuttingly at her,

“Of course, how else would I know you’ve been wondering about the size of your handsome partner here’s knot for the last five minutes? Or that ‘ding-ling, ding’ do I hear wedding bells, when’s the big day?” he asked, pointing to officer McNab.

Buzz grinned, “May third. Oh, but how did you know?”

Lucinda and he were both blushing crimson as Carlton sputtered,

“Don’t be ridiculous Mr. Spencer. Detective Barry and I are work partners and colleagues. She knows that I’m mated. And that’s a lucky guess about McNab!”

He added, eyes narrowed in warning, knowing that he’d spoken at length to Shawn about the officers' upcoming wedding. Turning to his partner Carlton was surprised to see that the blush hadn’t faded from her cheeks, but had spread down her neck toward the collar of her blouse.

“Detective Barry, please tell this idiot that he’s mistaken.”

His partner looked awkwardly at the ground and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

“In respect to his possibly being Psychic, I won’t dispute it.”

Carlton’s mouth dropped open in surprise and Shawn raised a smug eyebrow.

“If you need more proof, why don’t you check the...the boots of the guy in Interview Room Three? I think you’ll find all the ‘evidence’ you need.”

Eyes narrowed and cheeks tinged pink Carlton stomped past Shawn to check out the lead. Lucinda exhaled and slumped against the table as her partner left. Awkward didn’t even begin to describe it. She glared at the supposed Psychic, definite asshole, in the doorway and began planning what to say to Carlton to defuse the tension.

**

“Mr. Spencer!”

Karen called out as she stepped out the door of the precinct. The brunette omega halted grudgingly and turned around to face the shorter Beta woman. 

“Karen Vick, Interim Police Chief.”

“I know”, he nodded respectfully and they each took a moment to acknowledge the unspoken.

She laid out the base facts of the McCallum case in hopes of hooking his interest.

“I need a miracle, or a facsimile of one...”

Shawn’s eyes lit up with understanding and the possibilities at hand.

“Oh, oh I see. And does Carlton know that you’re asking me to be a facsimile?”

The Chief leveled him with a flat stare,

“I figured you could bring it up when you explain how you came by your sudden Gift.”

Shawn grimaced at that thought,

“Touch-lay, Chief. Touch-lay”.

“What? Spencer, did you mean ‘touché’?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard it both ways. Anywho, hurrah us! Go team Justice!?”

She continued to stare at him until he shrugged helplessly,

“So hey, third trimester huh? It’s all getting real now. Real pain in the ass. Ha!”

Her stern posture deflated somewhat and Karen allowed herself a small smile, hand already cradling the pronounced curve of her belly.

“Tell me about it. When does it get easier?”

Shawn grinned and turned to leave.

“In about three years, Chief. In about three years. Mozeltov!”

**

Shawn managed to get the twins to their meeting and practice just on time and after checking in with the Parent Assistant and Troup Leader, instead of taking Liam to the park he drove them to visit Uncle Gus at work. Liam loved his Uncle and when they visited the office all the ladies at the front desk cooed over him and gave him sweets so he didn’t mind the change. Walking down the busy halls Shawn couldn’t keep the grin from his face, this was it. The final pieces were falling into place and he couldn’t be happier. Liam paused to stuff a lolipop in his pocket so he could hi-five one of the Admin with the hand that wasn’t holding Shawns'.

“Lookin’ good Liam!”

The man called as he passed and Shawn had to smile. He and Carlton did good work; their little boy was all kinds of adorable. At five he was still small and cuddly, all baby tooth smiles and shrieking laughter. He had Shawn’s tan skin and Carlton’s baby blues and dark curls. 

Together they entered Gus’ office without knocking as Shawn dramatically announced,

“Have I got a job for you!”

Gus didn’t even look up from his ‘work’ as he replied,

“I already have a job Shawn”.

Liam’s face scrunched up in confusion,

“You get paid to play video games Uncle Gus?”

Blushing at getting called out by a five-year-old Gus cleared his throat,

“Hey Liam. How’d you know?”

Liam rolled his eyes, Carlton in miniature,

“Left hand on the space bar and right hand on the arrow keys? C’mon Uncle Gus.”

Gus pursed his lips in annoyance. The kid might look like Lassiter, but he was all Shawn when it came to sass. 

One passionate Shawn Spencer Speil TM later, and Wednesday morning had Gus picking Shawn up from outside Liam’s Kindergarten to drive to the McCallum’s house. Strutting through the front door Gus pulled up short when he spotted Lassiter's imposing frame standing stiffly in the living room. Snagging Shawn’s elbow Gus dragged them back around the corner.

“Shawn, is Lassiter not okay with this? Does he even know what you’re doing here preten-”

“Hey Gus, shh! It’s fine. We’ll talk about this later” Shawn had hissed.

Gus side eyed him incredulously,

“We; me and you? Or you and Lassiter?” 

**

Carlton pressed their new Psychic consultant against the squad car with more force than necessary as he worked to release the cuffs. He was aggressively chewing on a stick of gum as though it was the only thing stopping him from biting his own tongue to bits. As she drew nearer to the car Lucinda could make out their low voices, 

“Seriously, Spencer we will be having words at home!” 

Lassiter had hissed under his breath, furious but keeping his anger tightly in check. 

Shawn lazily rolled his head back to peer up at the detective and fluttered his eye lashes cartoonishly. 

“I wish I knew how to tell you how hot you look all pissed off like this Lassie. I love it when you manhandle me.” 

Lassiter huffed an exhale and walked briskly away, muttering under his breath as a blush stained his cheeks. Lucinda watched him go, the last pieces clicking into place. She felt her own cheeks heat with the realization that she'd been accused of fantasizing about her married colleage by his spouse. Maybe it was time to consider relocating to another County after all. 

Climbing into the blueberry, the two former suspects made eye contact and shared a relieved grin,

“Heeyyy Uncle Gus, all this Cops and Robbers stuff has got me feeling all frisky. Wanna host a sleepover tonight?” 

Guster’s smile immediately dropped away,

“After last time? I don’t think so Shawn. There’s still pancake batter stuck to my ceiling. Also, eew. Nasty.” 

** 

The absolute last person Shawn had expected to see when he stopped by the station to pick up his check that evening was Henry. Okay, so maybe not the exact absolute late person, that would probably be like Houdini or something, but the point stands, the surprise caught him off guard and stole his breath from his chest. He hadn’t seen Henry since before the twins were born. Ten years, give or take. It took some time after he'd sat down opposite the Chief for Shawn's brain to come back online. Even as he jogged after his Dad he wasn't sure he'd gotten everything Karen had said, still reeling with shock. 

Henry wasted no time telling Shawn that he thought this Psychic detective business was a stupid idea.

"I’m not okay with this. _Any_ of it Shawn.” 

Shawn felt his shoulders tense reflexively even as he clocked the fresh newspaper clipping in the passenger seat. A tiny smile touched his face. He hadn’t been sure what he was hoping for when he'd followed Henry to his truck outside the station. He wasn’t sure what to think or feel about any of it beyond oddly _hopeful_. The idea that his dad still cared even if it was likely he’d never approve _-_ it meant something to Shawn. And if Henry was willing to try then he was too. He took a steadying breath. 

“I don’t expect you to be dad. But- how would you feel about meeting your grandkids?” 

Henry’s eyebrows rose in surprise and Shawn felt his shoulders start to hunch again. He took another deep breath and forced them to relax. Henry did similarly and decided that the best course of action would be a hasty retreat and regroup. 

“I’d feel like it’s about damn time. We’re not through talking about this Shawn.” 

With a tight smile Henry flipped a bitch and drove off, needing to have a serious think. When he’d moved to back to Santa Barbara last month he hadn’t really hoped for much with Shawn. After his initial, admittedly poor reaction to the news that his teenage son was hooking up with one of his deputies, followed by his even worse reaction to learning that said teenager had gotten knocked up by said rookie, Henry hadn’t expected much to come of either relationship. When the birth announcement had arrived, five months late on the whims of the united states postal forwarding service, he’d half expected a trite, generic wedding announcement to follow within the year, with news of a divorce shortly after. 

It wouldn’t though, the birth announcement; twins would you believe it? Would be the last of the news, officially anyway. He still heard some whispers, even as far out as he’d hidden himself away. News of a wedding had come eventually, it was almost enough to bring him back to the West Coast but Henry was a stubborn, proud man and he stayed in Miami. When he heard rumors of the second pregnancy it hadn't initially occurred to him that Shawn could still be with the same man from when he was a rebellious seventeen-year-old. It wasn’t in his son’s nature after all, to settle down or stick with any one thing. Henry really ought to have known that Shawn would find a way to prove him wrong. He always did. 

** 

Carlton collapsed against the closed bedroom door with a tired sigh and visually followed a trail of clothes toward the bed against the opposite wall. 

“That won’t work, I am so fucking furious with you right now Spencer.” 

Shawn blinked and straightened from his attempt at a seductive slouch. 

“Sorry, Carlton. I really didn’t mean for this to get so out of hand, and I wasn’t even watching the news! I was just playing with Eva and Liam and I stepped on the remote and I could see it right away and I knew you had like five other, more pressing cases going on so if I could help with this one little robbery why shouldn’t I? Then yesterday your bitchy little partner cornered me and I just blurted out the first thing I could think of, and that was going to be the end of it honestly I swear, but then the Chief asked me to help-"

Carlton eyed his mate from across the room where he was methodically stripping off his tie, dress shirt and belt but didn’t interrupt. 

“Things got out of hand today, I admit it. Gus and I were just following a hunch and then it all imploded in the perfect storm. Did you see me? It was some Sherlock Holmes, no, Nick Charles level of brilliance! Look, Lassie I know I messed up, and we need to talk about this it's just, now that Liam's in kindergarten... I’m bored. And we both know how dangerous that can be Carly.”

Shawn finished with a self-conscious shrug, reaching to take the t-shirt Carlton was holding out and slip it on over his head. 

Carlton closed the distance and allowed Shawn to rest his forehead against his chest, pulling him in for a lose hug. 

“I hear you babe, I know you’ve been going a little stir crazy since Liam started full day but fuck- my job is _dangerous_ and I don’t want you in danger _too_.” 

“But I can help Carlton. I can help you and your team.” 

"What team? Thanks to a certain Psychic, my partner applied for a transfer today" but despite his grumbled words, Carlton’s arms tightened around his Mate as he drew in a slow breath,

“If you’re going to do this we are going to establish some ground rules"

He began but was interrupted by Shawn’s quiet shout and first pump.

“Rule one,"

He continued, ignoring his husband's outburst,

"Leave the dangerous stuff to the guys with the training and the guns. I’m serious Shawn, you and Guster will not interfere with Police investigations or put yourselves in danger.” 

“Now, hear me out, what if Gus and I got guns, then we'd all be guys with guns and some training? C'mon Gus and I had to take Lifeguard training from the Red Cross to be Camp Counselors.” 

Carlton smacked his husband on the back of the head,

“Over my dead body Shawn. Rule number two; if you’re going to be doing this for real, we need a for real baby sitter. I’m not sending the kids to my sister’s place to get loaded up with sugar every night because ‘Auntie’s Prerogative' or whatever BS she’s spouting these days.” 

Shawn wound his arms around his Alpha’s neck and pulled himself up to press a kiss to his frowning lips.

“Agreed. Now how about you go get your handcuffs and we pick up where we were when you had me bent over the squad car, Officer?” 

Carlton scowled,

“That’s not funny Shawn”. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. _Detective._ ” 

“Shawn!" 

Much later, as they were drifting off to sleep Shawn remembered,

“Hey Carlton, about the proper babysitter- does Henry count?"

end


End file.
